


COLLAR CREW

by SulkaStorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Fire, Laboratories, Multi, Rejection, Revenge, Terminal Illnesses, i'll tag more trigger warnings as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulkaStorm/pseuds/SulkaStorm
Summary: After escaping from a laboratory they spent for most of their lives, Boris and his friends are adjusting to a life as housepets. However, they learn the hard way that they can't escape the shadows of their past





	COLLAR CREW

Scratch didn’t know how fast time could fly. One moment he was sniffing around a garbage can for some scraps, and the next moment, he was snatched up, placed in a cage and plopped into a open end of the pickup truck.

Now he was screaming his lungs off.

“MOM! HELP ME!” Scratch banged his paws against the steel cage as the truck started to drive away. His mother howled and barked as she started to chase after her son, her once soft brown eyes now flaring with fury. 

“MOMMY!” The german shepherd squealed as the vehicle took a sharp turn. His mother tried to copy the truck’s move, but instead her paws flailed in an awkward direction, making her slip and fall. Scratch gave an audible gasp as his mother watched helplessly as the truck carried him away.

“MOM!” Tears slipped from his eyes as his mother pulled away from view, regret replacing the angry look in her eyes. “Mom!” His heart started to thud with the rhythm of the bumping truck as he banged harder against the cage.

“Oh, stop your whining, kid!” Scratch whipped his head to see another cage next him. Inside that cage was a mud colored pitbull, whose muzzle was in a fed up grimace. The pup sniffed and wiped the tears in his eyes with his paw.

“Wh-What?” Scratch cocked his head at the older mutt next to him. What was he telling him to do? Stop mourning over his loved one who desperately tried to save him? He felt anger rushing to his chest but decided to press it down as the pitbull continued. 

“You can scream as loud as you want, but you can’t ignore the fact that you are going to your gonna be in for a whole lot worse,” he muttered. There was an eerie silence as the area went dark as the truck carrying them entered a tunnel. “My name is Mitch, if you wanted to ask,” the pitbull said, breaking the quiet.

‘I wasn’t.’ Scratch wanted to say fiercely, but the retort was changed as he whimpered out, “What do you mean?”

Mitch raised an eye. “You never heard of the rumors? Well, you didn’t because if you did, you wouldn’t be asking that question.” The pitbull gave a weak chuckle, which was ironic given their current situation.

“What’s the rumors?” The pup asked. Mitch sighed.

“Well, the humans takin’ us? They are apart of a place called NeoGene,” Mitch explained, shifting his paws. “They snatch up animals from the streets and take ‘em to a big building. They are never seen again, and those who try to find them disappear from memory too!”

He pawed at the bottom of the cage and whimpered. Then he yelped in surprised as the truck stopped with a screech. Forget sorrow. Fear was kicking in.

Scratch looked at Mitch, whose demeanor never wavered as if he could foresee this. The pup placed his paws against the cage and stared the dog.

“What will happen to us, Mitch?” His voice coming out as a pathetic whine. 

Mitch blinked at him and responded, “Kid, it means we are one step closer to Hell and the demons ain't letting us go..”


End file.
